


圣诞礼物：铃铛与小鹿

by moooooo221



Category: Real Person Fiction, bkpp
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooooo221/pseuds/moooooo221
Summary: 圣诞快乐
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul, bkpp - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	圣诞礼物：铃铛与小鹿

圣诞节就快到了，大街小巷里四处都放着懒洋洋的圣诞歌。圣诞树、圣诞帽、拐杖糖、槲寄生、礼物盒子，各种元素交织，红红绿绿一片。

今年的圣诞节billkin和pp一起在他家过。

billkin把车进院子里，看着外面的小彩灯对pp笑道：“虽然知道妈妈很喜欢圣诞节，但是这会不会太辛苦了一点。”

“估计大部分还是爸爸弄的。”pp估摸了一下小彩灯的高度说道。

正说着，家里的几只小狗先从屋子里蹿了出来，一个个因为好久不见，呜咽着围在脚边轻声叫唤着。

“Omo！”billkin抱起一身纯白的小狗亲了他一口，问道：“有没有想我。”

Omo很配合的汪了一声。

这时Sureerat手里拿着一条红色丝带走出来，丝带上还挂着一枚小铃铛。

“就知道是你们回来了，我都还没来得及给它系上去，它就跑出来了。”

billkin笑着给Sureerat合十行礼，然后从她手里接过丝带，道：“我来给Omo戴吧。”

“也行。”Sureerat把手里的丝带递过去，贴心问道：“吃东西了吗？”

“没有呢，等着回来和爸爸妈妈一起吃呢。”billkin回道。

被孩子惦记的感觉让Sureerat非常开心，一路拉着billkin进门。

pp抱起tiny做了一个鬼脸，就会哄我妈妈。

一家人温馨地吃过晚饭，Sureerat闲聊着夸起billkin唱歌好听，billkin端着红酒醉眼朦胧，望着pp开始给他唱歌，pp脸红的不行，虽然很好听，但是一边父母和姐姐戏谑的眼神实在让他受不了。

“我先送他上去了。”pp丢下这句话半拉半拽着billkin上楼。

billkin一路走一路唱，声音在楼梯和走廊里回荡，显得更有磁性，声音如雾气紧贴着pp的肌肤，pp瑟缩了一下回头说道：“别唱啦。”

然后billkin就乖乖闭嘴了，半眯着眼睛看着他，委委屈屈不知道自己哪里做错了。

走上三楼自己的房间，pp让他坐好，转身想去帮他倒水，但是手腕反过来被billkin捏得紧紧的。

“我去给你倒水。”pp试图解释。

“我的圣诞礼物呢？”billkin拉了他一下，头靠在他的肚子上开始撒娇，“要礼物。”

“在楼下，我待会儿拿给你。”pp摸摸他的脑袋。

billkin抱得更紧：“现在就要。”

pp：“......”你是不是故意胡搅蛮缠。

“要礼物要礼物要礼物。”billkin还在喊着，pp头疼他唠叨的能力，只能抓着他后脑勺的头发然后亲上去。

果然安静了，pp退开嘴唇，威胁道：“再说礼物就没有了。”

“没关系。”billkin说完唇齿追上来，勾住他的舌头用力的吮吸，双臂环住他的腰压向自己，pp不自觉地坐在了他的腿上。

明明只是助兴的红酒却比任何酒都更能让人沉醉。

等pp感觉舌根都开始发麻的时候，billkin转为舔舐，勾了一下他的上嘴唇，道：“因为我可以自己送自己一个礼物。”

pp眼角含泪，就像是娇花含露，眼神涣散，没能反应过来，只感觉脖子上一凉。

“什么？”pp伸手想去摸自己的脖子，billkin握住他的手阻止了他的动作。

“我的礼物！”billkin眼睛亮晶晶，在他的脖子上亲了一下。

“叮铃铃。”铃铛随着他的动作轻响。

Pp：“？？？”

“刚刚妈妈急着把我拉进门，我还没来得及给Omo戴上。”billkin往后靠了靠，十分满意这份圣诞礼物的样子。

Sureerat买的红色丝带还带着蕾丝，pp的皮肤本来就极白，在红丝带的衬托下更是显露出一种淫糜的肉欲和脆弱感，让billkin情不自禁地想要亲吻，爱抚。

被迫戴上母亲为家里小狗准备的饰品，让pp心里说不出的羞耻，使劲儿想要挣脱billkin的手把脖子上的东西扯下来。

但他忘了自己还坐在billkin身上，也忘了剧烈地动作会让铃铛更响，而铃声，恰好可以唤起眼前某只狗狗的食欲。

“叮铃铃”铃铛声在寂静的房间里清脆无比。

宽大的衬衫从身上剥离，billkin的手指挤弄着pp胸口的两点，因为很久没有去健身房，小小的胸脯软软嫩嫩，半只手就能握住揉捏。

billkin先是让手掌和虎口卡住pp双乳的根部，然后一路往上搓揉，最后停在乳珠上，看着它们充血发硬，指甲刮过之后，身上的人撒娇往自己的怀里送。

“你别玩儿了。”pp的双手还被billkin左手钳制，只能弯腰亲亲billkin的唇角讨好他。

可惜billkin恍若未闻，松开他的手之后，一边一只握住那椒乳拉扯着，直到它们发红发胀，变成两个微微隆起的小馒头一样。

“疼！”pp无力地用手推billkin，他背后开始冒汗，摇着脑袋咬紧自己的下唇，不敢说在这疼痛之中体会到了一丝畅快。

双手恢复自由以后，pp没有再去扯脖子上的铃铛，而是把手伸进billkin的裤子，直接握住那早已挺翘的性器。

他的睫毛在眼下投下两道小小的阴影，和本身一起勾成恶魔头上的两只犄角。

“那我可以要我的礼物吗？”说完暗示地捏捏手下的性器。

billkin呼吸一滞，猛地一下抱起他往床边走去。

pp躺倒在床上，铃铛歪在他的颈侧，billkin捏着它把他放在pp锁骨之间的凹陷里面，奶白的胸膛上是自己留下的红色的指印。

无法言说的饥饿感让billkin喉结耸动了一下，视线和pp相接，看着他水光莹莹的眼睛，想起同样湿漉漉的小鹿。

“圣诞小鹿还缺一对鹿角。”

“不是有吗？”pp五指合拢，上下撸动更快，笑得挑衅又张扬。

billkin目光深沉，反手脱掉他的短裤，把他的腿掰开，手指转着圈只能伸进去半根。

“东西呢？”

“抽......抽屉里。”

有了润滑剂，拓展顺利多了，billkin忍着性子，反倒是躺着的pp先忍不住，娇声让他快点儿进来。

“呜......嗯......”感受着身后一寸寸被填满，pp发出呜咽，双手环住他的脖子，娇声道：“好舒服啊。”

billkin的动作不快，一下一下研磨着，pp催了两次见他仍不改恶劣的戏耍，索性推到他翻身跨坐上去，体位的转换让身后的性器抵住了不常触碰的地方，他腰一软一塌，坐得更深。

“圣诞小鹿不是应该被骑吗？”billkin摸摸他柔软搭在额前的发丝。

“那你不想被圣诞小鹿骑吗？”pp反问。

他的手撑在billkin的胸前，身体低下来，铃铛在半空中打着转，叮铃作响。

billkin拨动一下铃铛，任由身上的人开始动作。

pp摆动双腿和腰臀，发出满足的喟叹，泥泞的后穴不断分泌着愉悦的蜜水，顺着大腿往下流淌，亮晶晶的。

“啊——”剧烈地情事让他很快浑身冒出薄汗，双唇止不住地往外吐露着撩人的哼叫，整个个人艳丽无比，比起圣诞小鹿，更像是勾人魂魄的欲魔。

“你快点儿动！”pp气鼓鼓道。

pp气鼓鼓道。

明明是自己要掌控主权，现在没了力气，反而理直气壮怪起了对方。

billkin一手掐着他腰，一手握住他纤细粉红的脚踝，把他压制在身下。

“我就说圣诞小鹿应该被骑才是。”billkin挑起一边的眉毛，用力顶胯，一下比一下用力。

pp皮肤太白，没几下，屁股就被撞红，甜腻和压抑不住的哭声一时盖过了脖子上的铃铛声。

居高临下来看，billkin的眼前，就是他粉面生晕，因为快感过于强烈不堪承受然微微眯起眼睛。

偶尔龟头挤压摩擦敏感点，还会颤抖着断断续续哭出声，最后打着小嗝，小声说“还要”。

“要什么？”

“要碰刚刚那个地方。”

“这里吗？”billkin抱住他的腿让他侧过来，略弯的性器重新擦过敏感点。

pp张大了嘴弓起身子，圣诞铃铛不知什么时候凑到了嘴边，他张嘴叼住，嘴里依然是咿咿呀呀的哭喊着。

眼看着对方瞳孔向上，后穴痉挛着收缩，一副马上就要释放的模样，billkin放缓动作，伸手解开了丝带，沾着唾液的铃铛从pp嘴里带出来，牵出一条银丝。

红色的丝带换了个地方被系上。

“你干什么！”pp难受的要死，billkin竟然把丝带系在了他的阴茎上。

“射太多了不好，待会儿和我一起。”billkin抽出自己的阴茎，抱起他又换了一个姿势。

pp双膝跪着，手腕被billkin反剪在身后，脸陷进柔软的枕头里。

这个姿势之前没有用过，pp不舒服地动了动，束缚的双手和不能直视billkin的脸让他完全失去安全感。

但从billkin的角度，看到的却是：丰满的臀部高举，粉红的小穴一张一合好似在邀请，两腿之间能窥见红色的丝带，以及从顶端垂下来的小小铃铛。

“啪。”billkin拍了一下，引起臀肉浪滚，惊得pp发出惊呼，也听见铃铛脆响。

billkin满意地砸吧了一下嘴，扶住性器重新缓慢地嵌进他的体内。

pp微微向后仰起头，重新发出哼叫，在含住billkin的阴茎之后，开始有意识地收缩，想要逼迫某人先投降，却换来某人凶猛地一顿抽插。

“billkin......P kin......”pp的叫喊被撞得断断续续，越是撒娇越被艹得更狠。

后来他顾不得什么小动作，被艹道神智糊涂，一句完整的话都说不出来，喉咙里是极度快乐和痛苦的呜咽，想要释放却被铃铛和丝带阻止，他的眼角渗出泪水，打湿了睫毛，浑身上下全让情潮染上了粉红色。

他根本就跪不住了，是billkin一直提着他的腰在艹。

“phua。”他实在是受不了了，憋出了最后一个词。

billkin滚烫的胸贴上他的后背，两人的汗液混合，billkin亲亲他的耳朵，引起本就敏感到极点的pp一阵战栗。

“一起。”丝带被解开，铃铛跌落在被子上，没了声响。

“啊......”pp头皮发麻，率先着急着释放了出来。

他微张着嘴唇，沉浸在高潮的余韵之中，billkin抱紧他，跟着射了出来。

“圣诞快乐，我的小鹿。”

清晨，billkin轻声叫醒了pp，今天它们要赶到nadao去参加公司的聚餐。

pp迷迷糊糊起床，在billkin的帮助下穿好衣服，直到坐上车还是懒洋洋没睡醒的样子。

“你再躺一会儿，到了我叫你。”billkin摸摸他的脑袋。

“嗯。”pp从鼻子发出一声哼唧。

billkin放下车窗和Sureerat挥手说再见，Sureerat和老公一起站在门口目送车子离开，脚边几只小狗汪汪叫唤。

“奇怪了。”Sureerat道，“tiny的铃铛呢？”

“你忘记系了吧。”

“没有啊，昨天除了Omo我都系上了啊。”Sureerat疑惑，不过想想不过是一个小狗的节日饰品罢了，于是转眼就把这件事丢在了脑后。

Nadao大楼里，一颗至少两米高的巨大圣诞树摆在中央，众人围在四周小声说着什么。

billkin拉着pp走上前，问先到的jj：“P，这是什么？”

“哦，说是要我们自己装饰这个圣诞树，每人都要挂一个有圣诞元素的东西上去。”jj解释道。

“那p你们挂了什么？”billkin问道。

“挂了我的鹿角发卡。”一边的大能说道，然后拉住一边的pp先往里面聚餐的地方走去。

“快点把东西挂上去，聚餐要开始啦。”jj眼看着大能走远了，催促billkin。

billkin从裤兜里掏出带着铃铛的红色丝带挂上去，jj看了一眼拉着他走了。

聚餐之后，P yong告诉大家，可以从圣诞树上拿走别人挂上去的一样东西做纪念。

pp此时已经清醒过来，拉着billkin去看圣诞树，把树上的鹿角发卡取下来夹在自己头上，歪着头，眼声带着小钩子，软软问道：“好看吗？”

“好看！”billkin连连点头舔了一下嘴唇。

“那我们就拿你们的好啦，我刚刚看billkin挂上去的。”jj取下带铃铛的丝带。

pp看着铃铛脸色一变，抿着嘴就往外走，billkin叫都叫不住。

好不容易在停车场拦住pp，billkin没让pp开口，赶紧解释：“那个不是昨天你用的那个，是早上我看见tiny弄掉下来顺手捡的。”

解释及时，pp虽然还是气鼓鼓的，但是至少没有要挣脱billkin手的意思了。

“上面都有你的体液和味道，我怎么可能随便拿出来。”billkin半搂着他往停车的地方去。

pp冷着脸被塞进副驾驶，一抬头就看见一摸一样的铃铛挂在后视镜下面。

“你不是说不随便拿出来吗？”pp指着铃铛。

billkin道：“挂在这里，下次我们在车上就可以直接拿来用啊。”

也许是语气过于理所当然，听见这话的pp整个人熟透了一样，眼睛又大又圆地瞪着billkin，他头上的麋凌乱又可爱，鹿发卡歪歪地立着，凌乱又可爱，billkin安耐不住吻上去。

“不对，不是下次，是现在。”

jj：【你的礼物不错。】

billkin看了一眼手机信息，再看一眼旁边躺在副驾驶打着小呼噜的pp，半敞开的衬衣里，乳头上红红的印子还没消失，那是用麋鹿发卡夹出来的痕迹。

“叮铃铃～”

重新系在后视镜上的铃铛响了一下，bk挑起眉毛，思考：铃铛要是放进小穴里，还会不会响呢？

嗯……好像知道啊——

billkin：【你的礼物也是。】


End file.
